


Vice

by pegasus_fics



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, F/M, I just can't help myself, I really really hate Pete, Missing Scene, One Shot, UST, my next one is probably gonna be worse, sorry this is so angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegasus_fics/pseuds/pegasus_fics
Summary: Sometimes Sam Carter thought that the universe had a wicked sense of humor.Set right after 8x09 Sacrifices, mentions of 8x07 Affinity.





	Vice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stargatelover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatelover/gifts).



> I'd like to thank @stargatelover for helping me bounce plot bunny ideas in my head and I promise I will try my best to write them all up!
> 
> I've always wanted to see Sam announcing her engagement to her team (and Jack) and how awkward and angsty it would be. So there you go, I wrote it. :D

Sometimes Sam Carter thought that the universe had a wicked sense of humor. She had invited the team over for a dinner after the whole Jaffa wedding fiasco, intent on announcing the news of her own future nuptials. Of course Daniel had to take it upon himself to extend the invitation to General O'Neill, claiming he was still part of the team even though he no longer went through the Stargate with them. She hadn't really minded at the time and seeing her old team back together warmed her heart. She basked in the General and Daniel's banter and Teal'c's quiet friendship.

However, it made her mission all the more difficult; whenever she tried to say something, the words got stuck in her throat. It had been a few weeks since their conversation in her lab when she had showed him Pete's ring and ever since then she felt a bit awkward around him. A sudden lull in the conversation in her living room allowed her to gather up the courage and speak up. Sam knew their team evening would be winding down soon despite not even being 10pm. All of them had an early start tomorrow. She wanted to get it over with as soon as possible, preferably still tonight.

"I-," she started when there was a knock on her front door. She closed her eyes briefly and sighed before excusing herself to get rid of whoever was on the other side of the door. As soon as she opened it, she froze and her eyes widened.

"Pete?"

"Sam! I was so concerned, you haven't showed up for our date. I tried calling you." Oh God, she had forgotten! How could she have forgotten? He made a move to step inside and she automatically let him, her mind whirling.

"I'm so sorry, Pete. I've been so busy, it completely slipped my mind." To her mortification, she felt the presence of her teammates behind her back, no doubt drawn to the commotion in her hallway. Her house wasn't that small but she suddenly felt claustrophobic.

"It's okay, babe," she cringed internally at the endearment. She didn't like when he called her that and especially not with her team present. Pete's eyes darted behind her shoulder. "Oh, hey."

"Pete."

"Detective Shanahan."

"Shanahan." Pete was greeted by the three men and if this was happening to someone else, Sam would've found the situation hilarious. As it was, she stood frozen in her foyer, chancing a look behind her only to see as her teammates turning back into the living room and resuming their conversation. She was under no illusion that they weren't eavesdropping on her and Pete though.

"I'm really sorry."

"No, I get it. Saving the world and all that stuff." He kissed her cheek and she gave him a tight smile, hoping he wouldn't make a scene. Sam knew he didn't like all the classified work she did and he could be a jerk about it sometimes. She only hoped tonight wasn't the case with her team there.

He brushed past her, shrugging off his jacket as he went to the living room. Alarmed, Sam swiftly followed.

"So, team night, eh?" Pete grinned cheerfully as if she hadn't stood him up. The trio didn't even bother turning around, instead stood in her living room with their drinks.

"Indeed." There was an awkward pause and Sam wondered if Pete felt threatened at all. Apparently not, as he still kept talking when she stopped next to him.

"Oh! I get it, *team night*. So, have you told them yet?"

The three men perked up, turning their heads in her direction.

"Told us what?" She could feel the General's gaze on her as he spoke but she couldn't meet his eyes. Her heart thumped in her chest furiously and her palms felt clammy. In fact, she couldn't meet anyone's gaze, so she focused on Pete's profile, half relieved that Pete took it upon himself to inform her closest friends. She bit her lip, hard.

_Samantha Carter, a coward. Who would have thought?_

"Sam and I are getting married." If someone had asked her, she would have likened the silence that followed as the three seconds of utter quiet before they got attacked by enemy Jaffa. Three seconds that lasted thirty and were alarmingly creeping up towards a minute.

Sam's gaze involuntarily slid to General O'Neill when Pete dropped the bombshell and her heart sank as hurt flickered across his face for a nanosecond before it shuttered, becoming stony and unreadable. When she met his eyes, her breath caught in her throat, so she turned her focus on her two other teammates as the silence stretched on.

"I-..ah. Congratulations." Ever the peacekeeper, Daniel hesitantly spoke up first, pushing his glasses up his nose and smiling at Sam rather awkwardly. 

"Congratulations on your betrothal." Teal'c gave a slight bow and if the last 7 years of being his teammate taught her anything, his expression seemed rather disappointed.

"Yeah." The General took a sip of his beer, not meeting anyone's eyes, and then placed the bottle carefully on the coffee table. "Listen, we should be going. Thanks for having us, Carter." 

Pete brushed by her and made himself right at home on her sofa, turning on the TV. It was possibly the most bizarre situation she'd ever found herself in and that said a lot considering she had spent the last 7 years running from enemy Jaffa, fighting tiny robot blocks and making friends with Roswell greys. 

"See ya, guys!" Pete called after them as the trio filed out from the living room into the hallway. Teal'c was already opening the front door, Daniel was shrugging on his jacket and the General was reaching for his on the coat hanger when she rounded the corner. It was at that moment that she caught Daniel's worried glance towards the oblivious General. The vice in her chest squeezed tighter, making it difficult to breathe.

"I'm sorry-," she began but Daniel interrupted her.

"No, no, it's okay. We have an early start anyway. We'll see you tomorrow, Sam." He gave her a quick smile and followed Teal'c out of the door. She didn't want them to go but knew it was for the best. General O'Neill closed the distance between himself and the front door and she was hot on his heels. To do what, she didn't know.

He turned to her on the doorstep and met her eyes. A few months ago they were able to communicate just with their eyes, they never really needed the words. But at this moment she found that she couldn't read him at all and that thought didn't sit well with her. She drew her bottom lip between her teeth, not knowing what to say. Her eyes widened when he leaned forwards and then, just for a second, brushed his lips against her cheek. Sam closed her eyes at the new sensation; he had never done that before, so why now? 

"I'm happy for you," he said softly, for her ears only. She bit her lip hard as he withdrew, once more locking eyes with her. His expression softened a little before he gave her a small lopsided grin that didn't reach his eyes. "See ya tomorrow, Carter."

She didn't trust herself to speak so she simply nodded and watched as he turned on his heels, walking towards his truck where her other two teammates sat waiting. She watched them drive away before closing the door, leaning her forehead against the smooth cool glass. The vice around her heart and lungs constricted even more to the point of physical pain.

She was engaged to a man she supposedly loved, so why did she feel like crying?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote another Stargate fic, I'm so proud! Juggling two jobs, a blog, real life and the fic muse is proving to be difficult! :)


End file.
